


The -Game- of Thrones

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't think this qualifies as an AU, Intentional bad art, a new meaning to water works, get your mind out of the toilet, is this a crossover, that's not punny, wrong kind of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it says GO...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The -Game- of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I can't afford all those fancy tv channels and netflix and all that, so I'm sorta guessing about this. I hope it's appropriate. I really can't figure out the attraction to the fandom - and I REALLY can't figure out how they keep killing so many people off. Flushed away, I guess?

[](http://imgur.com/ICrZdcc)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The -Game- of Thrones - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328500) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay)




End file.
